


Learning

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Natasha learns that relationships are not allowed in the Red Room.





	Learning

**Learning  
By CC  
July, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

Thanks to Jaiden for checking this ficlet!

* * *

Natasha was brought to the Red Room by Ivan Petrovitch, the man who had taken care of her since the day when her mother… No, those memories were wrong. She had always been with Ivan, and then she had married Alexei Shoshtakov. She had joined the team at the Red Room to serve Mother Russia after Alexei died.

A sudden pain on her ribs brought Natasha back to reality. The Winter Soldier had hit her with enough strength to take the breath out of her without doing serious harm. He was playing a dangerous game. If their masters ever knew that they slept together, they would send them both to Siberia. 

Natasha rolled over and got on her feet in time to stop his boot from sending her into unconsciousness. She caught his leg and used his momentum to send him to the floor. He grunted, but managed to kick her legs off the floor. He was on her, eyes wild, fist ready to strike.

“That’s enough, soldier,” Karpov said.

Natasha could see the brief flash of relief in the Soldier’s eyes. He was so different when they were alone, caring and playful. 

“Natasha, leave now. We will speak later.”

Karpov never called her, and the Soldier didn’t come at night. He might be on a mission, but Natasha couldn’t help but worry. She didn’t even know his name. She called him Stepan when they were alone, because one night he said that name in his sleep: Steve. Was that his real name?

The next time Natasha saw Stepan, he was inside a stasis capsule. Natasha gasped and called his name, but he was as if frozen in time. She held the tears and left. Their masters knew it all, and they would make sure that he forgot about her.


End file.
